The development of the electronic technology has enabled development and distribution of various types of electronics devices. Recently, various electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, TVs or the like are equipped with touch screens, and a user may control functions of the electronic devices using the touch screens.
For example, a user may touch the touch screen by using a pen-shaped input device as well as his body (e.g., fingers or the like), and the electronic device may perform various control operations according to coordinates of a touch made on the touch screen with the finger of the user, the touch pen or the like, and menu (or icon) displayed on the touched coordinate.
Continuous development of the touch technology described above leads to development of 3D touch technology that enables a user to touch an object included in a dimensional image in a 3D dimensional space, and a force touch technology that senses touch pressure of a user provided on the touch screen and provides a touch experience to various users.
However, the various touch technologies described above may not be easily implemented on one electronic device. For example, a related technology has problems such as increased thickness of a touch panel, since RX and TX patterns are configured as two or more separate layers. Further, fabrication time and cost also increase as more via holes are required to implement 2D and 3D touch technologies on one device. Accordingly, it is even more difficult to implement the 2D and 3D finger touch technologies of a user in conjunction with the pen touch technology on one electronic device.